At present, lipstick tubes are cylindrical devices including a rotating or pushup base which raises the lipstick out of the base for application to the lips. After application, turning the base of the tube in the opposite direction typically pulls the lipstick back inside. A cap is designed to cover the lipstick and cover and engage a portion of the base, to protect the open end of the lipstick from damage. However, the user must remember to manually retract the lipstick into the base before replacing the cap. Otherwise, the cap will press onto the lipstick, either ruining its rounded shape or mashing the lipstick into and over the base.
Accordingly, there is a long felt need for a lipstick holder which prevents the lipstick from being distorted when the cover is replaced.